Satoshi's Bad Day
by Dark Wings Of Darkness
Summary: Satoshi really isn't having a good day when his is kidnapped in an alleyway and forced to go through some crazy stuff. read to find out what happens


Dark Wings: This is a challenge Fiction that I got from Kai-Chan.

Kato: I really feel sorry for you Satoshi-Sama.

Satoshi: Don't be. I'm use to it.

Krad: I'll kill that Kai for touching my everything.

Kai: I don't think so. I'm like the thing that will never die.

Dark Wings: Yeah, that's Kai for ya. Well, I better get this over with. I'll try to make it quick and painless. Key word _Try_.

Satoshi: Thanks, I guess.

Daisuke: I'm in this too!And I get to do the disclaimer! YAY! Dark Wings doesn't own D.N.Angel! Now on with the story!

Satoshi's Bad Day

It began like any 'normal' day for Satoshi. He would wake up and have a staring contest with the wall for about a half an hour until he would reliaze what he was doing. After taht he would shower and change and head off to school were he would stalk Daisuke Niwa, until it was time to go home or when he had to try to stop Dark from stealing artwork. That was the 'normal' days, but today would be the worst day of Satoshi's life.(If that is possible.)

It did start out normal with the staring and the bathing, but as he was going to school he noticed an oddly dark alleyway and decided to check out why it was so dark. As he walked down the alley he noticed it got darker and darker the farther he walked. He soon stopped and stood in complete and udder darkness.

'What's going on here?' thought Satoshi as he turned around looking for any sign of light.

"What is wrong little one?" asked a deep,soothing voice that seemed to come from the darkness it's self.

"Isn't it obvious?There is no light in this alley way and it's morning!" Satoshi pointed out.

"Really? I didn't notice. Yeah right liar!" The voice said before silence came again. After what seemed liked forever the voice spole again."Oh your just a regular human aren't ya?" That explains why you think it's so dark." the voice muttered before becoming silent again.

"Are you going to help me out or are you just leaving me here?" Satoshi asked as he started to lose his patients. The voice sighed before a young man appeared from out of no where. The man had long silver hair with blue strikes in it. His pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness and his yellow eyes seemed to shine as he looked at Satoshi."What are you staring at?" Satoshi growled as the man just stood there staring. The man blinked and walked forward not saying a word.

" My,My. Aren't you the pretty one.I think I'll keep you!" the man said as he knocked Satoshi out with one quick punch to the face.

The next thing Satoshi knew as he opened his eyes was that Krad stood over him with one of his stupid trade mark smirks on his stupid face. Satoshi was about to growl at him when he tasted blood in his mouth. Satoshi leaned over the bed that he was on and spat out the blood that was in his mouth. Krad scowled at Satoshi's rudness for spitting on the floor.

"Satoshi! You should really be nice and find a trash can to spit your blood in. I believe Shin-Sama wouldn't like his floor covered in your blood." Krad stated putting his hands on his hips looking and acting like a woman. Satoshi glared at him.

"Where the hell are we and who the hell is Shin?"Satoshi demanded as he looked around the well furnished bedroom.Krad sighed and fourced Satoshi to lay back down on to the bed.

"Calm yourself down, Satoshi-Kun.We're safe for now.The man who knocked you out took you to his home. That same man is named Shin." Krad said in an almost sing-song voice. Satoshi shivered. He never wanted Krad to ever talk like that again.

"Wait! How the hell are you out of me?" Satoshi asked looking confused at Krad. Krad's smirk widened at the question.

"Shin-Sama gave me my own body. I get to keep it as long as you stay here in Shin's house." Krad told Satoshi as he sat down next to him wrapping his arms around Satoshi. "Don't worry my Satoshi-Kun. Your still my everything." Krad whispered in to Satoshi's ear as he hugged him. If that wasn't enought to drive Satoshi insane,Krad even kissed him on the cheek. Satoshi's eyes went wide and he stared at Krad.Krad smiled at him.

"Are you feeling alright Krad?" Satoshi asked feeling uncomfortable in the blonde's arms. Krad nodded and nuzzled his hair.

"You'll always be my everything.Even Shin can't stop that." Krad told him. Satoshi blushed and was about to say something when the door burst opened revealing Shin. "Shin!" yelped Krad when he entered.

"Oh! Satoshi! Your up! That's so good to know!" Shin stated as he walked over to them. Saothsi blinked owlishly and at that very moment looked liked Harry Potter only with blue hair.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Satoshi asked as Krad held onto him tighter. Shin smiled evilly.

"Krad-Sama told me of course." Shin told Satoshi. Krad growled.

"That's not true. I never told you his name!"Krad hissed out as he stood up infront of Satoshi. Shin shrugged.

"Shows what you know Kraddums." Shin said causally. Krad growled again,but louder.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Krad roared as he pulled out one of his feathers. Satohsi stared wide eyed at the scene that was playing out before him.

'Why is Krad protecting me? And why the hell did Shin call him Kraddums?' Satoshi thought as he watched Krad become angerer and angerer nad Shin just stood there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Now, now Krad. Don't get angry over nothing.Just calm down and have some tea." Shin said as he snapped his fingers and two cups of tea appeared. Krad blinked before sitting down and started to drink his tea. "Here Satoshi. You should drink this too. It'll help you feel better." Shin told him as he handed him a cup of tea. Satoshi took it and drank the thing in one gulp.

"My aren't you thristy!" Shin exclaimed as he poured Satoshi another cup of tea.

"This tea tastes weird." Satoshi stated as he took the cup again,drinking half of it.

"Hmm... I wonder why?" Shin said as he watched Krad fall asleep. His hand letting go of his tea cup. Satoshi stared at Shin then at the tea cup in his hand.

"What did you put in the tea?" Satoshi asked as he started to close his eyes. Shin grinned down at the young boy.

"Oh, I just put some sleepy time powder into it."Shin said causally as Satoshi fell asleep again.

When poor Satoshi woke up again he found himself tied to a chair. Looking around the room he found Krad hanging from the ceiling in chains.

"KRAD! KRAD WAKE UP!" Satoshi shouted at the sleeping form. Krad mumbled something that Satoshi didn't catch. Soon the room was filled with soft laughter.

"Shin! Where ar you!" Satoshi shouted at where he thought Shin was.

"I see your awake again, young Satoshi." Shin said as he walked infront of the young commander. Satoshi glared at him as he struggled to get out of his restraints.

"Why are you doing this?" Satoshi asked as he watched Shin walk over to a table where knifes and whips were. Satoshi stared wide eyed at the weapons. "What are you going to do with those?" Satoshi asked as Shin walked back over with a ragged rusty knife.Shin just smiled.

"What do you think i'll do with it?" Shin question an evil smirk on his lips. Satoshi shivered at Shin's voice.

"I think you'll use thoughs to get anwsers from us or torture us until we die." Satoshi growled at him. Shin chuckled.

"Only half right Satoshi." Shin said with a grin before he headed over to Krad and dragged the knife down his face, waking the angel man.

"What the fuck is going on?" Krad shouted as he awoke from his slumber by a pain in his cheek. Shin laughed at Krad as he once again dragged the blade against Krad's soft, pale skin. Krad shreiked in surpraise.

"Why are you doing this?" screamed Satoshi. Shin turned and stared at Satsohi making him fell uncomfortable.

"Why? You ask me why? Isn't it obious my soon to be love slave that I want you all to myself and not to this blonde haired moron." Shin told his as he walked over to Satoshi until they were inches apart. "You'll always be mine!" Shin whispered as he kissed Satoshi forcing open his mouth with his tounge. Satoshi gagged as he felt shin's tounge in his mouth. Shin moaned in pure bliss at the taste of the young boy. Satoshi bit down on Shin's tounge after he snapped out of the shock he was in. Shin hissed as he pulled away from Satoshi and punched the young boy in the nose with enough force that it broke it making it bleed. Shin smiled in triumph. Krad glared across the room at Shin for hurting his everything.

"Damn you Shin!" Krad shouted at Shin whichh drew his attention away from Satoshi.

"Don't worry Krad. I didn't forget about you." Shin told him as he walked towards Krad the knife ready to kill.

"Krad! You have to get out of those chains!" Satoshi shouted pointing out the obvious again. Krad glared at his tamer before he struggled against the chains. Shin laughed.

"You'll never get out of those chains.Theu absorb every effort against them and use it to hold you down much better then before." Shin told Krad as he stopped struggling. Shin laughed insanly. "Now it's time for you to die. Good-bye Krad!" Shin shouted as he was about to kill Krad until a huge blast threw him backwards hitting the wall.

"Who?" Krad questioned looking at Satoshi who looked equally confused. Out of the confusion and smoke left from the blast stood a man with red and black hair and yellow eyes. Next to him was a wolf as black as night.

"Are you two alright?" asked the strange man. Krad Satoshi nodded together at the same time.

"Good. Tenma, get the young boy out of here while I get that guy out. Becareful my friend, Shin my not be happy about this." The man said to the shadow wolf now known as Tenma. Tenma nodded and ran over to Satoshi where the wolf processed to bite the ropes off of Satoshi's wrists. Once Satoshi was free from the chair the wolf motioned for Satoshi to follow him. There was a shout from Shin from across the room making Satoshi look back seeing the man helping Krad from his bindings while being attacked by Shin, but Shin seemed to be held back by what seemed to be the shadows themselves.

"How is that possible?" Satoshi thought out loud.

"How is anything possible?" Tenma asked as the wolf watched his friend free Krad and walked over towards them with Shin struggling with the shadows. Satoshi look down at Tenma with a surpraise and shock. The man chuckled as he saw the look on Satoshi's face as he looked down at Tenma.

"Don't worry about Tenma. He won't bite you unless I say so." the man told him as he helped the weakened Krad over to them. Satoshi nodded. "Well, I guess I should get you two out of here." the man told them as he walked towards the darkest corner.

"Hey wait a mintue! Who are you and how did you get in here and how is he being held by shadows and how are we going to get out of here?" asked Satoshi who was freaking out. Krad laughed softly as he listend to Satoshi's rant. The man shook his head and sighed before anwsering.

"My name is Takashi. I got in here by using the shadows. I can control the shadows to my will and I used them to hold Shin and we'll be getting out of here the same way I got in here, so come on." Takashi told him as he grabbed Satoshi's arm and dragged him into the shadows. Both Krad and Satoshi let out a peiring scream at the same time. Takashi felt the weight of Krad, who was leaning on his back, leave.When he turned around he didn't see Krad anywhere.

"Where di that guy go?" Takashi asked confused as he turned and looked at Satoshi who was panting and leaning heavily against Takashi.

"His back inside of me." Satoshi told him through pants. Takashi looked at him confused the suddenly he smiled knowingly.

"Oh so your the new tamer for the two halfs of that art work aren't you?" Takashi asked as he continued to help Satoshi walk through the shadows.

"Yeah that's right." Satoshi muttered as he noticed a light coming ahead of them.

"Okay.We're almost out of here." Takashi told them as they got closer and closer to the light. Satoshi chuckled.Takashi looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"I'm sorry. It king of seems like I just died and now I'm going to heaven or hell." Satoshi told him. Takashi laughed as they walked through the light and into the opening of the alleyway that Satoshi had been kidnapped in.

"Well I guess this is where I leave you. It was nice...Ummm...Saving you I guess." Takashi muttered as he held out his hand towards Satoshi. Satoshi Shook his hand before he anwsered.

"Yes.It was nice meeting you Takashi. Say bye to Tenma for me." Satoshi said as he remembered the shadow wolf. Takashi nodded before heading back into the shadows.Satoshi looked around and noticed that his back pack was behind a trash can. Grabbing his stuff Satoshi thought it would be best to go back home and try to forget all of what happened.As Satoshi got closer to his home he noticed a familiar red haired boy.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked as he went over to the red head. Daisuke blinked then blushed as he stepped back away from the door to let Satoshi open it.

"Well you weren't at school today so the teacher asked me to bring your homework to you." Daisuke said as he took out Satoshi's homework and gave it to him.

"Your welcome Satoshi-Sama." Disuke replied with a happy,hyper grin that turned into a serious face."Satoshi why do you have blood on yout shirt? he asked as he pointed out the blood that was drying on his shirt.

"Oh, My nose was bleeding earlier. It's nothing to worry about Daisuke-Chan." Satoshi told him as he opened his door.

"Ok then. Well I got to get going. My mom might be worried about me. Bye!"Daisuke said as he waved and ran off. Satoshi sighed.

'It's been a really long day.' Satoshi thought as he went into his house. Krad laughed in Satoshi's head. Satoshi scowled and walked into his room to have a good long nights sleep.

End!

Dark Wings: (wie eyed) I actually finished my story...

Satoshi:I didn't go through a lot of bad things.

Kato: That's only what happened when you were awake.

Satoshi: What happened to me while I was aslpee,Dark Wings?

Dark Wings: (Is ingorning Satoshi) Please Read and Reveiw!


End file.
